


Normal For Night Vale

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos thinks he's starting to get the hang of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal For Night Vale

Carlos was fairly certain that he was getting used to living in Night Vale. He smiled to himself as the idea came to him suddenly while he was preparing dinner, a small giggle escaping his lips. His first year here had been…difficult to say the least. Then the second year had been…just as difficult. The third year he spent his time away but this year, this year Carlos hoped to stay and be considered a real member of the community, no longer subject to random pointing and shouts of Interloper!

He cut the stems off of the mushrooms carefully, mindful not to pierce their blood sacks. Mushroom blood stained the skin for several days, despite multiple washings. With the blood sacks and stems removed; Carlos washed the mushroom caps before lining them up in several rows on a sleeping pan. He then started the proper chant that would make the oven wake up and agree  _not_  to turn the food into piles of ash once placed inside of it. Once Carlos was satisfied that the oven would keep its promise, he slipped the pan inside and shut it.

Perhaps he wasn’t as good of a cook as Cecil’s friend Earl but Carlos felt that he did a pretty good job considering the ingredients he had to work with in Night Vale. He used a thin scalpel to remove the blood sacks from the stems he had removed earlier, tossing them into the garbage, listening to it happily chomp and chew the treats up with every flick of his wrist. Once he was finished he diced up the stems, using some spices he had recently bought at Ralph’s to season them up, adding oil to keep the mixture bound together.

“Open please,” he asked. He smiled when the oven obeyed, sliding out its wire tray to let him add the mixture into the caps before shutting again, adjusting its temperature accordingly for him. “Such a clever thing you are!” he chirped, patting the oven’s door. “You can burn up three of them for yourself okay? Leave us the rest.”

“You’re going to make the oven fat and lazy, you know.” Carlos stood up and smiled at Cecil, wiping his hands as the Voice walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek. “I thought you were going to be doing science late today?”

“I decided to come home early and make us something to snack on,” Carlos said with a shrug.

Cecil giggled. “I like when you do things randomly, Carlos! It forces me to stay on my toes and worry about being stabbed in the back with a sword!”

“…Has that happened before?”

Cecil shrugged, tapping his cane on the ground as he thought for a moment. “Only twice!” he finally said. “I assure you that I stabbed them back though! I am very good at stabbing people between their ribs when they least expect it! It’s a Scout badge!”

Perhaps Carlos wasn’t  _quite_  ready to get used to Night Vale just yet.


End file.
